headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Cretaceous/Mølôtov
The character Cretaceous was uploaded in Head Soccer alongside with Neptune and Universe.He resembles a Neanderthal who are an extinct species of primate closely related to us humans. Appearance He has a long beard and Neanderthal-like hair with a wrinkly face.He has two huge dark round eyes, a pointy nose and a neutral mouth.He has grease and stain in his hair. Power Shots When you use his power he turns into a huge caveman with an enraged face.He holds a huge spiky club which he throws at the goals in a straight line(similar to that of Hungrary when he throws his sword).A pterosaur appears from the sky and grabs your opponent and brings him into the sky allowing you for a open goal and then in four seconds the pterosaur drops the opponent on top of their goal post.If you come near to him he will strike you with his spiky club which will make you stunned and your power gauge will go slower.When the opponent or you use his powershot the background will turn into a isolated area with a volcano centred in the background which spews out magma.He cannot get stunned when he is on power mode under any circumstances. Powershots and counter attack Air shot-The 'Cretaceous' character jumps into a huge gigantosaurus which appears near your goal post.The gigantosaurus jumps into the centre and if your near the centred area you will be squashed by its huge feet giving the opponent a open goal.Then it shoots out its head into your goal.If you block it(which you need max jump skill since the ball is located on top of the dinosaurus's eye)the dinosaur will munch on you(this will last for 2 seconds) and then it will poop you out from its bottom and finally it will run out of the area.You will be in a poop state for 5 second and the ball will appear and drop from the sky 1 second after the dinosaur runs out of the area. Ground shot-The ground shot is a simple,easy-to-block but a fast shot.The caveman will throw a huge spiky club in a straight line at your goal (similar to that of Saudi Arabia and most of the higher cost characters).The caveman will throw the club between the top of the goal and the bottom of the goal.If you come in contact with club you will polymorph into a piece of mini rotten flesh.The ground shot is extremely fast and unpredictable so you should go near the goalpost to block the shot. Counter attack-The caveman summons a ankylosaurus which will stomp the ground several times and ram into the goal post.The ball is located in its club tail which is curved upwards.You can jump on top of the ankylosaurus to grab the goal from its club but you might need near maximum jump skills since the ankylosaurus is quite huge.If you get rammed by the ankylosaurus you will be thrown into the goal with the stun effect for 2 seconds. Unlock Requirements Get all achievements for 'Cretaceous' in Arcade with two characters or unlock him for 6,300,000 points.You will need 30,000 points to verse him in arcade. Costume The caveman wears a volcanic hat which spews out molten magma at your opponent.The molten magma will turn you or your opponent into ash for 2 seconds. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Mølôtov